I. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a warning system that warns individuals of presence of smoke and fire and provides verbal instructions of escape. A method of operating said warning system is also provided. The warning system is particularly designed for providing talking instructions to children for escaping fires and dangerous situations, thus being termed a "talk-alert".
II. Brief Description of the Art
Despite existence of numerous types of fire detectors and smoke detectors, individuals are regularly caught in and injured in outbursts of fires. A large number of said injured individuals are children who are left without instruction of escape. An in-depth search of prior art has located the following patents which were distinguishable from the present invention.
Hundreds of patents have been reviewed. A majority of said patents describe an audible signaling system, but do not provide verbal instructions for individuals caught in fire to follow. A few recently issued patents include some similarity to the present invention by providing a speaking device. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,291,183 to Chiang describes a multi-functional alarming system which employs a vocoder enabling the alarm system to emit not only a buzzing sound but also a human voice. Yet, major differences exist in the components of the multi-functional alarming system of Chiang and the alarm system of the present invention. The present alarm system uses an amplifier and a digital recording and play back device, as well as a pulse counter and a timer/pulse generator. Chiang's multi-functional alarming system deletes the digital recording and play back device and neither uses a timer/pulse generator nor a pulse counter while using a vocoder, a memory, a preamplifier and a power amplifier.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,307,051 to Sedlmayr patents a night light apparatus and method for altering the environment of a room. Said patent points on an apparatus including a means for detecting smoke or fire or both smoke and fire and for generating a signal in response thereto and a means for furnishing audible information for instructing a child in the course of fire. However, Sedlmayr does not in detail provide the structure of the smoke or fire or both smoke and fire detecting means of the apparatus, as will be provided below. Sedlmayr notes that said detecting means includes a microphone, a digital recording and play back device, a programmable read-only memory card and an amplifier. The relationship of each component to other components and the location of each component is not specifically stated or shown in a chart or diagram. In addition, there is no reference to a timer/pulse generator or a pulse counter.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,816,809 to Kim describes a speaking fire alarm system, as well. However, Kim uses a temperature sensor and a comparator to initiate an alarm. The present alarm system, on the other hand, uses a smoke detector without using a comparator.
Although existing fire detectors and smoke detectors are known that detect presence of fire or smoke or both fu:e and smoke and provide audible alarms, said detectors lack certain advantages of the present alarm system. It would be desirable to provide an alarm system that provides programmable customized messages with a digital recording and playback device, using a smoke detector output relay and a speaker, at minimal expenses, using a pulse counter and a timer/pulse generator, and specifically designed for providing verbal instructions for children during cases of emergency.